pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Love's Full Blossom
This is the seventh story in contributor/author Tiberius64 (Klingon64 on FanFiction.net). It is preceded by Celestial Feelings, If Summer Only Lasted One Day, An Interplexing Future, The Terran Empire, A New Star is Born, and Balance of Terror (which was a prequel to The Terran Empire and occurred in that parallel universe). This story is the shortest to date by Tiberius64 (consisting of only 2 chapters) and is the first since If Summer Only Lasted One Day to deal entirely with a Phinbella plot--in this case, the marriage of Phineas and Isabella. The events of the story happen 10 years after A New Star is Born (2025). Story Description Chapter 1: The Proposal The date is April 15, 2025. Recollecting the events of 14 years prior (Celestial Feelings), Phineas and Isabella's confessions of love are reiterated; we are reminded that they had both risked their lives together on a number of occasions together and had grown closer as a result. It is said that they had also won some marching band contests in high school; they even graduated college in 3 years each due to Phineas' positive influence and encouragement to them all. Phineas had overseen the construction of the Flynn-Fletcher Starship Complex and had Meap and his kind (nicknamed Species 1 like Phineas and his friends in the ex-Terran Empire Universe used to call them) make first official contact with earth on April 5, 2020 (the same day that his ex-Terran Empire Universe friends had in 2010). And yet, despite such accomplishments in life, one major one was missing: him and Isabella becoming permanently bound in love by marriage. Getting back to April 15, 2025, Phineas and Isabella live separately in the same apartment complex; Phineas works part-time with the starship fleet and part-time patenting his inventions, while Isabella works at the Flynn-Fletcher Academy '' '' with new recruits. That night, they both decide to go to dinner together at the new Chez Platypus restaurant in town (which had been inspired by Phineas and Ferb's from 14 years prior). They both arrive via transporter. They greet Buford, who is the part-time greeter at the restaurant (whenever he was not aboard the USS Constantine or some other ship as Chief of Security) before entering and going to a table. They are waited upon by Ferb (who is with Vanessa and a part-time waiter at the restaurant). After taking their orders, Phineas and Isabella get to talking. Isabella says that Vanessa is lucky to have Ferb, to which Phineas reminds her of the irony that her father is (or used to be) am evil scientist who threatened their lives several times. Isabella suddenly begins to remember how they know Perry's affiliation with the OWCA (the events of the canon Across the 2nd Dimension) and her first kiss with Phineas, which Phineas begins to remember as Isabella talks about it. They both also remember being hit with the Amnesia-inator, reasoning that its effects apparently are not permanent; after Isabella points out that Phineas looked very pleased in that moment, Phineas is honest that he enjoyed that kiss. Suddenly, he becomes uneasy and begins to nervously ask something of Isabella. He then pulls out a ring and propses to her. In a surge of emotion, she says yes and hugs the life out of him for what seems like forever. After the long hug, Isabella recounts how she had waited since childhood and Phineas remembers how 14 years prior, he had promised her that she would be Mrs. Flynn someday (Celestial Feelings). He once again apologizes for the fact that it took him until the second-to-last day of summer vacation in 2011 to realize her feelings (as he had only begun to like her not too long before). Isabella then mentions her fantasies in "Phineas-Land" from childhood, to which Phineas says that he had also fantasized a few times of romantic setups. Phineas toasts to "the undiscover'd country" (a reference to Shakespeare's Tragedy of Hamlet, Prince of Denmark, Act III, Scene I)--the future. Ferb, comes back with the food and points out that many people in the back had caught the two in picture and in video; neither care, as both know of the events to come.